


Descendant

by QueenSairai



Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: An idea of what happens after, Bonding between human and dragon, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSairai/pseuds/QueenSairai
Summary: Roran and Katrina have a daughter by the end of the fourth book. This is her story.





	

    Ismira stood, nervous, in a line of other children of Palencar Valley. She wore clothes nearly identical to the rest of the children, although her father was a lord. Next to her stood her best friend, Hope, and they exchanged a glance of friendship before returning their gaze to the large blue dragon in front of them. Saphira had come herself as emissary from Eragon, who was busy, to take these eggs around Alagaësia, because these were her eggs, and they would not leave her sight until they hatched. There were three of them, one midnight blue, one pale green, and one sea green. The eggs were presented to each child, their parents looking on. As the sea green egg passed her, she couldn’t help but reach towards it. It was so beautiful! She touched the smooth shell, as smooth as glass… and it trembled beneath her hands! Her eyes widened as the shell cracked and out came a lovely sea green dragonet, into her hands. She felt a tingling in her hand as the dragon marked her with the gedwëy ignasia. She gasped, and heard the gasps of many others as she held a young dragon that had chosen her!

This is just the beginning.


End file.
